The Battleship with Beautiful Ghoul
by FokaTanZeKa
Summary: Pernahkah kalian berpikir ghoul itu ada? Tidak. Pasti kalian tidak mungkin memikirkan hal itu. Karena hal tersebut hanya ada di anime. Ghoul yang haus akan manusia apakah benar-benar ada di dunia ini? Aku pernah membaca filosofi arab tentang adanya Ghoul. Apa yang kulakukan jika aku bertemu Ghoul di dunia ini?


**The Battleship with Beautiful Ghoul**

 **Author: FokaTanZeKa  
Pairing: NaruSaku  
Rated: T  
Genre: AU, OOC, Action, Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance  
Disclaimer:  
Karakternya sih yg punya Kishimoto-sensei :v tapi foka lagi pengen ada Ghoulnya kyk di Tokyo Ghoul gitu :3  
Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

 **Typo bertebaran (~'-')~ ~('-'~) (~'-')~**

 **The Battleship with Beautiful Ghoul**

 **PROLOG : When a Stupid Dream Becomes Real**

Pernahkah kalian berpikir ghoul itu ada?

Tidak. Pasti kalian tidak mungkin memikirkan hal itu. Karena hal tersebut hanya ada di anime. Ya, karena aku seorang otaku, aku jadi tau anime yang sedang populer musim ini, Tokyo ghoul.  
Ghoul yang haus akan manusia apakah benar-benar ada di dunia ini? Aku pernah membaca filosofi tentang adanya Ghoul di Arab, tapi itu Arab bukan Jepang.  
Apa yang kulakukan jika aku bertemu Ghoul di dunia ini?

Mungkin Kalian bertanya kenapa aku menanyakan hal aneh dan segila ini.  
Apa tidak aneh jika aku menanyakan ini? Jawabannya sangat mudah,

aku bertemu dengannya…

bertemu dengan Ghoul tersebut, Tidak. Bukan di Anime, ini terjadi di sekolahku di dunia nyata.  
Sungguh... Ghoul yang aku temui saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Ghoul yang kubaca di filosofi Arab. Jujur saja dia tidak terlihat seperti Ghoul, bahkan dia sangat cantik dengan emerald yang menghiasi matanya, terlebih rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu terlihat sangat anggun.  
tunggu… anggun? Tidak. Dia hanya berpura-pura anggun. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan dia anggun atau tidak. tetapi…

Ini seperti di Anime.

.

.

.

 **The Battleship with Beautiful Ghoul**

 **Chapter 1 : First Meet**

START!

~Naruto POV~

Aku seorang Otaku! Tidak. Itu berakhir setahun lalu!.. tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menonton anime lagi, sekarang anime hanya kugunakan untuk mengisi waktu luangku, tidak seperti dulu setiap pulang sekolah selalu menuju komputer menonton anime, begitu terus sampai aku bangun dipagi hari. Menurutku hidup seperti itu tidak baik bagi mataku yang sudah minus ini.

~Naruto POV End~

Dalam satu kedip, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengakhiri mimpinya. Dan membawa pemuda ini dari alam tidur ke dunia nyata. Kebiasaanya setelah bangun tidak langsung berdiri. Wajar, semua orang seperti itu untuk melihat jam. Ia meraba-raba meja di sebelahnya dan menemukan sebuah kacamata, sekarang jam 6.30 tentunya dia harus bersiap bertempur dengan pelajaran disekolah yang dibencinya itu.

.

.

Bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Ramen adalah makanan wajib dalam hidupnya, terkadang dia harus memutus ikatannya di dunia nyata hanya untuk menikmati semangkuk ramen.

Suatu hari, dia makan siang dengan ramen instant di belakang gedung sekolahnya sendirian saat jam istirahat tiba. Tapi sekarang dia berhenti menyantap ramennya padahal tinggal suapan terakhir.  
apakah tidak aneh jika dia berhenti makan ramen sebelum habis? mengingat ramen adalah makanan sakral baginya.

"A-apa- apa i-itu? Se-sedang apa dia? A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Si-siapa dia? Seragam sekolah ini?" Pemuda itu menjatuhkan Ramennya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Ramen yang sebenarnya belum habis itu dibuang begitu saja, karena kehilangan selera. Siapapun pasti kehilangan selera jika melihat sebuah mayat dengan beberapa organ tubuhnya yang sudah dikeluarkan, Tidak! Ini bukan korban mutilasi, begal, pasar gelap atau semacamnya. Terlebih lagi terlihat seorang murid perempuan di sebelahnya yang menggunakan seragam sekolah seperti Naruto, dengan tangan dan mulutnya yg berlumuran darah.

Perempuan tersebut melesat dengan cepat tepat dihadapan Naruto, sungguh aneh darah yang ada di mulut dan tangannya sudah menghilang. Sekarang Naruto jadi berpikir apakah dia hanya berimajinasi karena menonton Tokyo Ghoul pada tengah malam karena insomnia.

"Hey, apakah kau melihatnya?" perempuan itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Me-melihat apa? Wo-wow kau berlari sangat cepat, bahkan aku yang lelaki saja tidak bisa berlari secepat itu haha." Terlihat jelas jika Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, mungkin dia berniat melapor.

"Aku bertanya! Apa kau melihatnya!?" perempuan itu menaikkan suaranya dengan ekspresi yang lebih kejam, dan semakin mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Y-Ya aku melihat kau berlari kesini dengan sangat cepat seperti telepor-"

"Berapa kali kau harus mengalihkan pembicaran!? Hah!" tatapannya semakin membunuh.

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Oh ayolah kau ini cewek, jangan kasar." sepertinya kali ini Naruto tidak hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi dia memancing agar perempuan tersebut mengakui apa yg ia perbuat.

"Kau melihat aku memakan orang itu kan!?"

"J-ja-jadi kau benar-benar memakannya!? Manusia macam apa kau ini!? Apa kau Kanibal!? Untuk sekarang ini tak peduli kau kanibal atau apalah. Aku harus melapor ke guru terlebih dahulu." Tentunya perempuan itu mencegahnya. Kali ini dia tidak memasang wajah menyeramkan itu lagi. Dia merundukkan kepala sambil meraih tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Tu-tunggu. Apa kau wanita gila? Ini sakit sekali. Kau seperti memeras tanganku oi oi."

"Aku… bukan manusia seperti yang kau katakan. Aku… Ghoul yang memakan manusia."  
(sfx: angin dan daun bertebaran ß Foka maksa :'v )

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan melewati kerumunan murid di koridor seraya berusaha bersikap tenang dan beranggapan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan tidak pernah melihat apa-apa. Sedangkan perempuan itu berjalan tepat 5m di depannya. Akan tetapi dibalik ketenangan Naruto masih ada ketakutan dalam dirinya, karena ia masih dalam pengawasan gadis Ghoul tersebut.  
ketakutan tersebut hilang karena teman Naruto menghampirinya.

"Hey Naruto! Apa kau makan ramen di belakang sekolah lagi?" Temannya yang berambut hitam dengan gigi mirip anjing itu menghapirinya sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Tidak. Bahkan lebih dari itu." Perempuan itu menengok kebelakang dengan ekspresi 'ingat! kau masih ku awasi'

"Haah? Jadi kau makan lebih dari 1 cup ramen instant? Ayolah Naruto… apa kau membiarkan temanmu ini kelaparan dan memakan ramen instant lebih dari satu cup itu sendirian?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin minta makan siangku, Kiba. Ini kan tanggal tua, pasti uangmu sudah habis kan?" karena kedoknya terbuka sekarang Kiba hanya berbisik mengingat didepannya ada perempuan itu.

"Ah.. tidak seperti itu kok, hahaha…ngomong-ngomong gadis di depan kita ini Haruno Sakura kan? Waaahh dia cantik sekali jika dilihat dari dekat. Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan." Mata Kiba menjadi cemerlang.

"Ah.. kau mengenalnya?"

"Yaa.. dia murid baru, dia baru pindah tahun ini. Walaupun dia murid baru tapi dia cepat terkenal. Bagaimana tak terkenal, lihatlah dia sangat cantik bukan? Kulitnya juga kalau disentuh pasti halus."

"Haha" Naruto mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil, mengingat dia tau yang sebenarnya terjadi.

~Naruto Flashback~

"Haaahh? Ahahaha kau pasti bercanda, lawakanmu itu tidak lucu. Atau jangan-jangan kau menghayal menjadi Ghoul seperti di anime musim ini? Apa kau weaboo? Kau bilang begitu agar bisa kabur kan? Takkan ku biarkan."

"Apa? anime musim ini?"

"Hah? Kau tak tau tentang anime? Apa kau tidak menontonnya? Tapi baru saja kau menghayal menjadi Ghoul kan? Dan kau mencoba memakan orang itu seperti di anime, hah? Bagaimana rasanya? Sepertinya kau harus di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. Hahahaha." Naruto melupankan ketegangan yang ada, dia mengira jika perempuan di depannya gila.

"Aku tidak menghayal! Apa kau mau bukti? Jika kau mau aku bisa melompat dari sini langsung ke lantai tiga!"

"Ahahaha jiwamu mulai tergang-"

perempuan itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto, melesat bersamaan dengan angin yg menuju ke atas.  
Naruto mengikuti arah angin itu. Benar, perempuan itu sudah ada disana dia benar-benar melompat dari bawah ke atap lantai tiga. Melihat kondisi tersebut Naruto ketakutan kalau dia akan bernasib sama seperti mayat itu. Dia memutuskan untuk kabur dan segera melapor pada guru. Tak sempat melangkah 2 langkah, perempuan tersebut sudah kembali dihadapannya. Tentu saja mencegah Naruto agar tidak melaporkannya.

"A-apa kau gila? Kau akan me-memakanku juga seperti mayat yang ada disana kan?" Sekarang Naruto tidak bisa menertawakan perempuan tersebut.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan memakan manusia hidup! Aku tidak akan memakanmu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Dasar bego! Mayat yang disana adalah pejabat yang menjadi tersangka korupsi! Dan dia bunuh diri di rel kereta, dan aku membawanya kesini! Aku tidak makan semenjak sebulan yang lalu! Jelas aku sangat lapar! Sekarang tenangkan dirimu! Aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang keberadaan Ghoul setelah dirimu tenang! Duduklah.."

"Apa kau bersumpah tidak akan memakanku? Aku tidak bisa menghindari gerakanmu yang sangat cepat itu." Naruto merintih lemah.

"Dengar! Ghoul yg kau lihat di anime itu nyata! Aku bahkan kaget ada manusia yg membuat anime seperti itu. Sama seperti manusia, Ghoul pasti mempunyai beberapa ras. Di dunia ini Ghoul dibagi menjadi 2 ras, Shiro dan Kuro. Shiro itu seperti aku."

Perempuan itu melihatkan kalung yang ada dilehernya. Kalung yang sangat indah berliontin seperti pecahan permata berwarna putih bersih

"Lihat kalung ini. Berwarna putih kan? Itu pertanda jika aku tidak pernah memakan manusia hidup, jadi kau tak perlu takut padaku. Dan kelompok Kuro, mereka memiliki kalung yang sama tapi berwarna hitam. pada awalnya semua kalung berwarna putih, tapi mereka memakan manusia hidup, lalu timbul lah corak hitam di kalungnya, semakin banyak dia membunuh lalu memakan manusia, semakin banyak corak hitamnya hingga menjadi hitam pekat. Dan perlu kau tahu, Ghoul yang sudah mencicipi manusia yang jantungnya masih berdetak tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti memakan manusia hidup. Dan fungsi dari kalung ini tidak hanya itu. Kalung ini sebagai pemberi wujud, dan wujud tersebut tidak bisa di ubah. Aku memilih wujud manusia, tapi diluar sana Ghoul manusia hanya sedikit, karena menjadi Ghoul manusia mempunyai resiko besar apabila publik mengetahui keberadaanya apalagi bagi para Kuro Ghoul"

"Lalu mengapa kau menjadi Ghoul Manusia?, bukannya jika kau ketahuan itu akan sangat sulit?" Percaya atau tidak Naruto tetap mendengarkan cerita gadis itu. Walaupun ceritanya sangat panjang, tapi Naruto lebih benci lagi saat guru menceritakan kisah kehidupannya yg membuat jam pelajaran semakin lama.

"Aku tau menjadi Ghoul manusia akan lebih beresiko. Tapi baru baru ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada sekelompok Ghoul Manusia yang memberikan hukuman bagi orang-orang yang menggunakan kekuasaan nya untuk berbuat kejahatan, tapi terkadang mereka juga membunuh orang yang menghalangi rencana mereka. Contohnya, para penjaga, pembantu rumah tangga, dan orang yang menjadi saksi mata. Aku tau maksud tindakan mereka baik, tapi mereka juga membunuh orang yang tak bersalah. Seperti mayat itu, mayat itu sengaja digiring ke rel kereta seperti bunuh diri, padahal dia hanya tersangka. Bagaimana pun para penjahat itu juga manusia, dan manusia mempunya hak asasi untuk hidup. Itulah yang kupelajari selama di sekolah ini. Tentunya kelompok Ghoul tersebut adalah Kuro Ghoul."

"Tu-tunggu. Jika benar para pejabat dibunuh oleh mereka, apakah polisi tidak bisa mendeteksi? Walaupun saksi mata juga dibunuh, Jika para Ghoul memakannya apakah tidak tersisa liurnya?"

"Coba kau pikir, jika Ghoul tersebut adalah aku. Dan keluarga besar pejabat telah dibantai. Apakah aku yang seorang murid SMA yang sebelumnya tak pernah bertemu korban bisa dicurigai?"

"Tapi tidak pernah ada berita tentang keluarga besar pejabat yang diduga korupsi dibantai dengan organ dalam hilang, terkoyak, atau semacamnya." Naruto terus membantah. Masih tidak percaya Ghoul yang dihadapinya tidak akan memakannya.

"Tentu saja pemerintah tidak mempublikasikannya. Di Koran hanya tertulis 'seorang pejabat terduga korupsi meninggal bunuh diri' betul tidak? Karena jika ditulis yang sebenarnya pasti warga akan risau."

"Jadi… kenapa kau menjadi Ghoul manusia?"

"Tentu saja untuk menghabisi mereka. Jika mereka terus beraksi, pasti keberadaan Ghoul akan terungkap. Dan itu juga menjadi masalah bagiku, jika aku tertangkap mungkin aku akan dikenakan hukuman mati."

"Dan apa rencanamu? Apa kau juga punya kelompok seperti mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku sendirian."

"Apa kau gila? Kau akan melawan sekelompok pembunuh, dan kau hanya sendirian? Tapi yg lebih penting siapa namamu?

"Haruno Sakura"

~Naruto Flasback End~

"Hey Naruto! Sejak kapan kau akan melamun dan memandangi Sakura? Apa kau tertarik dengannya? Tadi dia melihat ke arahmu loh." Tangan Kiba menyenggol Naruto sehingga mengakhiri Flashback tersebut.

"Hah? Bodoh! Aku baru tau tentang dia darimu barusan. Mana mungkin aku langsung tertarik."

"Oi oi apa kau masih suka dengan gadis 2D yg di anime itu. Oh ayolah kau-"

"Bodoh! Aku kan sudah mengakhiri semua itu tahun lalu. Mana mungkin aku masih tergila-gila pada gadis 2D." Naruto mulai kesal jika temannya mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya dengan anime

"Tapi dikamar mu masih banyak figure dan poster-poster tersebut. Hahaha terlebih lagi kasur milik mu juga bergambar gadis 2D. hahaha." Kiba tertawa sambil memengangi perutnya

"Kau tau kan semua itu harganya tidak murah. Dulu untuk membeli satu figure aku hanya makan 1 cup ramen instant untuk 2 hari. Dan sekarang aku harus membuangnya? Lebih baik tetap pada tempatnya.

.

.

~Sakura POV~

Hari ini seseorang melihatku memakan mayat. Iya, aku memakannya karena aku bukan manusia.  
aku Ghoul…  
Tapi aku berwujud manusia, wujud itu aku dapatkan dari kalung ini, dan tidak semua Ghoul memiliki wujud sama.  
Aku menceritakan semuanya hari ini pada seseorang. Ya! Orang yang melihatku memakan mayat, Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekolahku.  
Dia berkata jika dia menonton anime tentang Ghoul, kenapa? Kenapa ada manusia yang bisa membuat anime tentang Ghoul? Aku yakin keberadaan Ghoul tidak diketahui orang-orang luar. Tidak! Mungkin sebentar lagi akan tersebar tentang keberadaan kami.  
Karena belakangan ini ada sekelompok manusia Ghoul, mereka jenis Kuro Ghoul yang selalu memakan manusia yang berbuat jahat. Kebanyakan yang dibunuhnya adalah keluarga pejabat.  
selama ini polisi menduga jika mereka dimakan hewan buas. Tapi pasti sangat aneh jika ini terus kejadian, dan pada pasti ada yang akan mengira itu perbuatan kami, apalagi sudah ada film fiksi tentang kami.  
Aku hanya ingin tau sampai kapan rahasiaku sebagai Ghoul akan bertahan.  
sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku mencegah hal itu terjadi.

~Sakura POV End~


End file.
